1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved safety vehicle lift and, more particularly, pertains to lifting vehicles to obviate the possibility of slippage while being serviced to thereby increase safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jacks and hoists for cars, trucks and other vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, jacks and hoists for cars, trucks and other vehicles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting the wheel of a car or truck so that service may be performed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of jacks and hoists for cars, trucks and other vehicles. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,681 to McKeen discloses a pneumatic ramp for vehicle leveling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,300 to Lundman discloses a vehicle ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,243 to Trumball discloses an hydraulic jack ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,423 to Snickers discloses a small vehicle lift.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,081 to Edelman discloses a vehicular ramp apparatus.
In this respect, the safety vehicle lift according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting vehicles to obviate the possibility of slippage while being serviced to thereby increase safety.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved safety vehicle lift which can be used for lifting vehicles to obviate the possibility of slippage while being serviced to thereby increase safety. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.